Amores que matan
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Hola, les invito a leer mi fic, es una historia llena de Drama y Romance, saldrán en escena la mayoria de los personajes de ambas temporadas y habrá parejas esperadas e inesperadas... Onegai no se lo pierdan. REEDITANDO EL FIC. Cap5 viene pronto.
1. Capitulo1: Una Noche fría de Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de las Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenece, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, solo la historia es de mi inspiración y no buscó obtener lucro._

_**AMORES QUE MATAN**_

**_Capitulo 1 : Noche fría de Recuerdos_**

_- **Es una noche fría. Sin un alma que anhele el soñar con el amor –** _suspiro_ - **que tonterías pueden pasar por cada cabeza que crea un mundo sin esperanza, que ironía el poder conocer el amor, siendo inalcanzable y dulce a la vez.** - _cerró sus ojos _- **sentimientos y pensamientos prohibidos que encerramos en la pasión de nuestros cuerpos.**_** –** pensaba una linda chica rubia que miraba a través de la ventana un cielo gris que llamaba a una tormenta.

- **Es escalofriante¿ no crees ?-** dijo un chico de ojos color miel que con suave voz interrumpía los pensamientos de la señorita.

**- Paris** – musitó la joven mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los ojos del chico.

**- Disculpa, no quise asustarte, sólo quería saber como te sientes** – dijo el chico tomando en sus manos el rostro de la joven.

**- Estoy bien, gracias. No debiste haberte molestado en venir** – dijo la chica

- **Anais, sabes que te amo y lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, así que jamás vuelvas a pensar que tú eres una molestia para mi **– Paris decía estas palabras mientras abrazaba a Anais.

- **Perdóname Paris, no quiero lastimarte** – dijo Anais mientras su vista se nublaba a causa de las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin darle un consuelo.

- **Anais, no entiendo tus palabras nadie saldrá lastimado, sabes que te amo, y te repito que lo único que quiero es verte feliz** – dijo Paris mientras besaba la frente de Anais y le secaba las lagrimas con sus dedos.

- **Lo sé** – dijo Anais con una débil voz que trasmitía melancolía a su acompañante.

**- Anais, dime algo** – dijo Paris mirando nuevamente a los ojos de la joven – **¿ Aún me amas? –.**

Anais desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y con voz cortante respondió la pregunta del joven – **Yo... no... lo sé –**

El rostro de Paris se torno serio y soltándola le dijo **– Entiendo, aún estamos a tiempo de romper nuestro compromiso y anunciar que la boda no se llevará acabo -**

- **No quise que pensarás eso Paris, dame tiempo **– dijo la chica reflejando una gran tristeza en su rostro.

- **¿ Tiempo ? – **soltó poco convencido -** ¿Para qué necesitas tiempo ?** – decía el chico mientras con sus manos, tomaba los brazos de Anais.

- **Necesito aclarar mi mente, pensar y acomodar mis ideas, sólo te pido unos días, te prometo que no será más de una semana –** dijo Anais mientras miraba a los ojos a Paris, como si implorará un poco de misericordia.

**- Esta bien, sólo lo hago por que no resistiría perderte; tómate el tiempo que necesites, quiero verdades, no quiero rodeos-** le miró buscando sus bellos ojos -**Te lo pido Anais, dame una buena respuesta a la pregunta que te hice **– dijo Paris.

- **Confía en mí Paris, lo último que yo quiero es lastimarte, y al igual que tú quiero verdades, no quiero destrucción. Por que te quiero, también deseo tu felicidad** – dijo Anais recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- **Yo no quiero que me quieras Anais; quiero que me ames y deseo que tú seas mi felicidad **– dijo Paris mientras daba unos pasos que dieran distancia entre ellos.

Anais guardó silencio después de escuchar las palabras del chico, mientras observaba que este se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar la habitación.

**- Anais** – abrió la puerta - **ya esta la cena, te esperamos en el comedor principal** – ya no quiso mirar a la chica que dejaba en esa fría y silenciosa habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra habitación cerca del comedor principal se encontraban 4 chicas que platicaban sobre la boda que pronto se llevaría acabo en Céfiro.

- **No puedo creerlo, ya tenemos más de 7 años en Céfiro –** dijo una chica pelirroja.

- **¡ Vaya , si que tienen tiempo viviendo en este bello planeta, aún recuerdo cuando las vi por primera vez eran unas niñas, ahora son 3 bellas mujeres, que se han robado el corazón de algunos caballeros de este palacio y de otros planetas **– decía una atractiva mujer que vestía un traje amarillo que resaltaba su tez morena.

- **Una de nosotras pronto unirá su vida con un apuesto príncipe. Lo que nos ha ocurrido es parte de un cuento de hadas** – dijo una joven de ojos azules.

- **Ustedes tres son una leyenda, las guerreras mágicas** – dijo una chica rubia que abrazaba una especie de conejo.

- **Presea tiene razón, ustedes salvaron Céfiro de todos sus enemigos y lo libraron del antiguo sistema que condenaba a los pilares a nunca pensar en si mismas** - dijo la chica morena.

- **Caldina, nosotras no hicimos nada, fueron los corazones de los habitantes de Céfiro que se encargaron de restaurar el planeta** – dijo la pelirroja.

- **Lucy, tú nunca cambiarás, siempre tan llena de energía y dando crédito a los demás **– dijo la chica de ojos azules.

- **Marina, es la verdad nosotras sólo ayudamos a los habitantes a confiar en sus corazones -**

**- Lo sé Lucy, no te enfades, tu rostro se enciende cuando hago ese tipo de comentarios, Céfiro fue salvado por todos aquellos que con nuestros corazones vencimos a Deboner, deseando que el planeta volviera hacer igual de hermoso que antes** – dijo Marina mientras jalaba de las orejas de la criatura que la rubia tenía en sus brazos.

- **Presea¿de qué esta hecha Nicona? – **Marina observaba a la mascota mágica - **parece un algodón de dulce** -

- **..., no lo sé. Nicona fue creada con magia, pero no tengo idea de como fue hecha, a mi me la obsequio mi maestro** – dijo la joven mientras le daba a Nicona una galleta

- **Chicas¿ Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Luz?** – dijo Lucy con una voz que reflejaba preocupación.

**- No –** dijeron las 3 chicas a una sola voz.

- **No te preocupes por ella, Luz es parte de ti, es una buena chica; debe estar en su habitación o debe andar en los jardines jugando con los niños** – dijo Presea intentando dar tranquilidad a Lucy.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- **Adelante **– dijo Caldina mirando hacia la puerta para saber quien llamaba.

La puerta terminó de ser abierta y tras está un chico alto de cabello oscuro y mirada fría se dirigió a las chicas y les dijo – **Buenas noches – **dirigió una mirada a toda la habitación.

- **Buenas noches Latís** – dijeron las chicas respondiendo al saludo del joven.

- **La cena esta lista las esperamos en el comedor principal – **dijo el pelinegro en tono serio.

**- Ahí estaremos en un momento, gracias **– dijo Caldina amablemente.

El chico no dijo más palabras y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación, cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra habitación se encontraba una chica pelirroja que perdía su mirada en el caer de la lluvia, mientras observaba a través de una ventana rota y vieja, el lugar se encontraba lleno de polvo. Los muebles de la habitación se escondían entre las sábanas blancas que guardaban los recuerdos que encerraban el pasado.

_**- ¿ Como podré ser feliz, si no puedo dejar de sentirme atormentada por este amor prohibido que siento ¿Acaso tendré que morir para que todo acabe? No quiero conformarme con tener su amistad, no quiero sólo su cariño, lo que quiero es tener su corazón. La vida no tiene sentido si no esta a mi lado, es como una película que pasa lentamente frente a mí y me lleva a recordar la dulce mirada y la bondad que me brindo ese día en que le conocí **_– se decía para sí misma la jovencita en susurros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Un año atrás**_

**- Lucy¿te ocurre algo? Te pusiste pálida **- dijo una mujer de ojos azules y mirada cálida.

**- Marina tiene razón Lucy, después de escuchar el sonido de esa trompeta, tu cara ha tomado un color no muy favorable** – dijo otra mujer de cabello rubio con preocupación en su voz.

- **No se preocupen chicas estoy bien, no sé que me paso, sentí como si algo o alguien dentro de mi quisiera salir de mi cuerpo** – dijo Lucy mirando a las mujeres que estaban frente a ella.

**- Salir de tu cuerpo ¿Pero qué será?** – dijo Marina de modo pensativo tocando su mentón .

**- Lucy creo que debemos ir con GuruClef e informarle lo que te ha ocurrido** – dijo Anais .

- **Ya les dije que estoy bien, no me pasa nada, no veo por que debamos ir a preocupar a GuruClef, les prometo que si me vuelve a ocurrir iré hablar con él **– dijo Lucy intentando persuadir a sus amigas de no hablar con el mago.

**- ¿Con quién iras hablar Lucy¿ Qué se traman ahora ?-** dijo un hombre de ojos color miel que llegaba al lugar donde estaban las señoritas.

**- Hola Paris-** saludó la peliazul - **Aquí nadie se trama nada, sólo hablábamos algunas cosillas** – dijo Marina al recién llegado.

- **Se te ocurre cada cosa Paris – **sonrió la joven** - Eso se escucho como si estuviéramos maquinando algo malévolo** – dijo Anais dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

- **Es verdad** – fingió asombro - **Como pude pensar eso de ustedes, si son unos ángeles y lo único que hacen es velar por la seguridad de Céfiro **– dijo Paris acercándose a la rubia.

**- Me pregunto ¿ Por quién habrá dicho lo de los ángeles ?** – dijo Marina mirando a Anais.

- **Creo que es Obvia la respuesta, lo dije por mi querida Anais** – dijo el apuesto joven.

- **Mira Lucy, Anais hasta se sonrojo** – dijo Marina a la pelirroja .

**- Marina ¡Basta!-** dijo la rubia mientras tocaba con sus manos sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡**Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!** - exclamó Marina tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga.

**- ¿Si¿ Qué sucede Marina? **- preguntó Lucy regresando a la realidad, volteó a ver a su amiga, con cara desubicada.

- **Eso es lo que yo te pregunto Lucy ¿Qué sucede? – **le miró preocupada la rubia** -Te encuentras muy distante, como si sólo tu cuerpo estuviera aquí, pero tus pensamientos y tu mente, pareciera que se encuentran vagando **- dijo Anais.

**- Lucy ¿ Te encuentras bien¿ Quieres que te lleve en brazos a tu habitación?** – preguntó el príncipe sin perder de vista el rostro de la pelirroja - **Te veo desanimada - **

- **Ya les dije que me encuentro bien. Creo que lo mejor es que me retire a descansar un poco** –dijo Lucy

-**Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, eso es lo mejor**- secundó Marina.

- **Paris podrías hacernos el favor a Marina y a mí de acompañar a Lucy a su habitación** – dijo Anais.

- **Claro, con gusto **– respondió Paris.

- **No chicas, ya les dije que me siento bien, no molesten a Paris** - dijo Lucy.

- **No es ninguna molestia Lucy, es un placer **– dijo Paris

- **Por favor Lucy , eso hará que estemos más tranquilas, nosotras debemos ir al jardín para jugar con los niños y si estos nos ven preocupadas, no podrán divertirse - **Dijo la chica ojiazul abrazando a su amiga.

**- Vamos Lucy. Marina tiene razón; Yo puedo acompañarte hasta tu habitación y después irme a tomar mis clases de esgrima con Ráfaga** – dijo Paris.

**- Chicos no insistan, no quiero que se preocupen por mi innecesariamente** – les miró con suplica - **Yo estoy bien, y estaré bien, si algo llegará a perturbarme les prometo que se los haré saber, además mi habitación no queda lejos de aquí** – dijo Lucy.

- **Eres terca Lucy, sin embargo, confiaré en lo que me dices**- dijo Marina mirando a Lucy.

**- Paris te agradezco tu gentileza. Pero, Yo puedo irme sola, deberías correr para que no llegues tarde a tus clases de esgrima, ya te quitamos mucho tiempo **– dijo Lucy.

**- No te preocupes Lucy, Ráfaga entiende, jamás llegó tarde y una vez no creo que sea para tanto** – dijo Paris.

- **Es un hecho que a Ráfaga no le va a molestar tu llegada tarde, pero a Caldina si, ya sabes que es muy celosa del tiempo que ellos dos pasan juntos y si tú llegas tarde él se va a tardar para ir con ella y si eso ocurre su tiempo juntos se reduce** – dijo Marina.

- **Eso es muy cierto Paris, mejor date prisa, no queremos a una Caldina molesta en la cena** – dijo Anais.

- **Jeje. Tienen razón chicas, ya me voy , Lucy espero que el descanso te recargue de energía. **– dijo el chico mientras corría por el pasillo **- ¡Cuídense! -**

- **Chicas ustedes también deben ir con los niños para que puedan jugar con ellos como lo prometimos, me disculpan con ellos , en especial con Lira.** – dijo Lucy

**- Cuídate Lucy**. – dijo Marina acercándose a su amiga y la abrazó.

- **Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos **– dijo Anais

**- Gracias chicas, lamento preocuparlas** – dijo Lucy.

- **Descuida** – le obsequió una sonrisa- **Lo hacemos con gusto, te queremos mucho Lucy **– dijo Anais.

- **Sabemos que tú harías lo mismo por nosotras Lucy, anda ve y descansa **- dijo Marina animándola.

Las dos guerreras mágicas se dirigieron al jardín central para encontrarse con los niños mientras que la pelirroja iba camino a su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La guerrera mágica de elemento Fuego se encontraba sin fuerzas, ensimismada en sus pensamientos que en un momento sin darse cuenta la llevaron a una habitación. Era la habitación donde alguna vez hacia ya tiempo había entrado para convertirse en pilar de Céfiro. La chica volvió en sí y al darse cuenta donde se encontraba, lo único en lo que ella pensaba era la forma en como había podido llegar a la habitación de la Tiara que elegía al pilar de Céfiro.

**- Mi querida Lucy, puedo leer tus pensamientos, **_**¿ así que quieres saber como llegaste hasta este lugar?.**_** Es una respuesta muy fácil; **_**es él deseo de tu corazón.**_** Tú nunca quisiste acabar con el sistema del pilar de Céfiro. Al contrario Lucy, **_**siempre deseaste ser el Pilar de este Planeta**_** para poder tener el control de los corazones de los habitantes de Céfiro** – se escuchó la voz fría de una mujer.

Después de escuchar esa voz, hubo un profundo silencio de 30 segundos. Sin embargo, este fue interrumpido por una nítida voz .

- **Lucy, no hagas caso de esas palabras, **_**tú siempre deseaste lo mejor para Céfiro, luchaste para ver un planeta restaurado, lleno de vida,**_** para que los habitantes pudieran vivir seguros y **_**llenos de paz**_– dijo una voz en tono suave como el de una niña.

_- __**¿Qué es esto¿ De quiénes son esas voces?**_– se preguntó la chica a sí misma vagando en sus pensamientos como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño, la pelirroja se encontraba suspendida en un abismo donde lo único que se podía observar era ella y la oscuridad del vació.

Unos instantes después de que Lucy escuchará esas voces, una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, que vestía de negro llegó al lugar.

- **Creo que fue aquí donde sentí esa presencia maligna **– La chica hablaba consigo misma.

- **Debo tener cuidado esa presencia me era familiar, fue escalofriante **- la chica se acercaba a la entrada de la habitación de la tiara de Céfiro. Ella guardó silencio mientras intentaba sacar un cetro para defenderse por si tenía que pelear.

- **Este lugar esta muy tranquilo, pero podría jurar que sentí la presencia de...** - La chica tapo sus labios.

_- __**No diré su nombre que tal que si lo digo la invoco**_– pensó la chica llegando hasta la entrada de la habitación de la Tiara y su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando vio a una chica Pelirroja inconsciente en la entrada, la chica corrió hasta donde estaba la joven.

_**- No es posible**_ – se dijo mentalmente la joven tomando en brazos a la pelirroja y la volteo de frente para ver quien era.

**- Es la guerrera mágica de Fuego ; Lucy, la protegida de Rayearth **– La chica hizo uso de su magia para poder llevarla hasta su habituación. Ya estando allí la recostó en la cama y telepáticamente se comunicó con Presea.

_**- Presea ¿Dónde estas¿Puedes escucharme? **_– habló mentalmente la chica de cabellos negros.

La Rubia se encontraba en su habitación acomodando unos libros.

_**Estoy en mi habitación¿ qué ocurre Alanis?**_ – respondió Presea con unos libros en sus manos.

_**- Me alegra encontrarte cerca de aquí ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación ?**_ - preguntó la pelinegra.

_**- Claro que si, voy para allá. Pero, podrías decirme ¿ Para qué me necesitas?**_- Dijo Presea mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_**- Si - **_asintió la joven observando a la guerrera recostada en la cama _**- lo que pasa es que tengo a la guerrera mágica de Fuego acostada en la cama de mi habitación. La encontré inconsciente y no sé me ocurrió otro lugar a donde llevarla que aquí **_– contestó Alanis.

_**- Entiendo, voy para allá**_ – Dijo la rubia mientras intentaba comunicarse con Guruclef de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Alanis con ella.

_**- Guruclef, Guruclef. – **_concentró su mente_**- Necesito de tu ayuda **_– Decía Presea en su mente mientras se dirigía a la recamara de Alanis.

_**- Si dime¿ qué ocurre? **_– preguntó el joven que se encontraba en el bosque del silencio cerca de la Fuente Eternidad.

_**¿ Estas ocupado?**_– cuestionó la Rubia.

_**- No , estoy por terminar la lección de magia de Ascot ¿ Dime en que puedo ayudarte?**_ – dijo el mago.

_**- Voy a la habitación de Alanis. Es sobre Lucy. Ella la encontró inconsciente y la llevó a su recamara y como no sabía que hacer me buscó a mi, pero, creo que lo mejor es que tú vengas a verla **_– La chica mencionó estas palabras mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de Alanis.

**- Adelante... , pasa **– dijo la joven de cabello oscuro.

_**- Voy para allá Presea**_ – dijo Guruclef.

_**- Acá te esperamos entonces**_ – dijo Presea mientras entraba a la habitación de Alanis.

- **Eres muy rápida, no tardaste nada en llegar** – Dijo Alanis mirando a la recién llegada.

La rubia se acerco a Lucy.

**- Mi habitación no esta muy lejos de la tuya** – afirmó la rubia mientras tocaba la frente de la joven que se encontraba en la cama.

- **Esta bien, no tiene signos de estar enferma, no tiene fiebre y su pulso se encuentra estable** – dijo Alanis mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja.

- **Entiendo, ahora sólo debemos esperar a Guruclef para que él la cheque-** dijo Presea

**- Esta bien, eso me pone más tranquila** – dijo Alanis mientras se acercaba a la ventana..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el bosque del silencio estaba Guruclef terminando la lección de magia que acostumbraba a dar a Ascot.

**- Tengo que irme Ascot. La lección ha terminado por hoy** – dijo Guruclef

**- ¡Vaya!-** exclamó descansado - **Terminamos quince minutos antes** – suspiró - **que bien, así podré ir a jugar con los niños y encontrarme con Marina** - dijo el joven dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Me alegro que esto te haya ayudado en algo **– dijo Guruclef.

**- Disculpa mi intromisión ¿Ocurre algo malo Guruclef?** – preguntó curioso el joven- **después del mensaje que te dieron del palacio te pusiste más serio de lo que es normal en ti** – dijo Ascot.

**- No es nada Ascot** – el mago guardó silencio unos segundos pensando si decirle a su discípulo de que se trataba - **Presea me pidió un Favor, así que iré haber como puedo ayudarla** – dijo Guruclef seguro de que pronto el castaño se enteraría de lo que ocurría a Lucy.

**- ¡Ahh! Ya veo** – soltó con sorpresa el joven - **Así que se trata de la señorita Presea. Debe ser algo importante, ella rara vez pide ayuda para algo** – dijo Ascot.

**- Si, es algo importante**- dijo el joven mirando a la dirección donde el palacio se encontraba.

- **Entonces ya no te detengo más- **Ascot observaba a su maestro -** Creo que ya han pasado los minutos que me quedaste a deber de lección **– dijo Ascot

**- Descuida-** dijo el mago clavando su vista en el muchacho- **Puedo teletrasportarme hasta la habitación Principal **– hizo una pausa - **Tú eres él que debe correr o ya no alcanzarás a jugar con los niños y ver a Marina, recuerda casi es hora de la cena** – dijo Guruclef.

**- Es verdad **– dijo el joven recordando un asunto pendiente - **Por cierto, Guruclef ¿Cuándo hablaremos de mi visita a Ciceta? Las princesas llegan mañana , vienen de visita para fortalecer nuestras relaciones de amistad-** dijo Ascot.

**- Que te parece después de la Cena **– respondió Guruclef.

**- Perfecto, después de la cena te buscaré para conversar sobre mi visita** - dijo Ascot.

Guruclef desapareció y Ascot empezó a correr en dirección al castillo, mientras corría miró al cielo y pudo observar como una nave llegaba a Céfiro.

– _**Que raro**_ – pensó el castaño **- Lucy jamás mencionó que los comandantes de Autosam vendrían de visita** – dijo el joven mientras invocaba a una de sus criaturas para llegar más rápido a su objetivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el Jardín se encontraban varios niños jugando. El lugar era hermoso, el pasto verde se veía adornado de lindas flores de colores que eran rociadas por el agua de la fuente que se encontraba en medio del lugar, los niños interrumpieron su juego y voltearon a la entrada del jardín para ver llegar a las guerreras mágicas. Una niña corrió a su encuentro.

**- ¡Marina, Anais!** - gritó una niña de alrededor 11 años, ojos miel, cabello corto café claro saludó a las dos chicas levantando su mano derecha mientras corría hacia donde ellas estaban.

- **Hola Lira ¿ Cómo has estado?** – saludó Marina a la pequeña que paraba su camino justo enfrente de ella.

**- Muy bien ¿ y ustedes ?** – respondió la pequeña.

- **Muy bien, gracias** – respondieron al unísono las dos guerreras mágicas.

- **De nada,** - dijo Lira volteando hacia ambos lados detuvo su mirada en la entrada como si esperara que alguien más llegara - **¿ Dónde esta Lucy?** – preguntó la niña una vez terminada su inspección a todo el lugar.

**- mmm... Ella se quedó a descansar un poco en su habitación **– dijo Anais.

- **¿Lucy esta enferma?** – preguntó Lira cambiando su semblante en uno de preocupación, su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

- **Claro que no** – dijo Marina bajando a la altura de la niña asiéndola de los hombros.

**- Lucy es una chica muy saludable, sólo que esta un poco cansada. Ha estado muy ocupada en los entrenamientos; es por esto que esta agotada** – dijo Anais acomodándose los lentes, con un aire intelectual.

Un joven de cabello castaño llegó al jardín y al escuchar las palabras de la guerrera mágica, agregó.

- **Anais tiene razón Lira, Lucy es una chica muy fuerte y no debemos preocuparnos por ella, al contrario debemos estar llenos de energía para que cuando ella regrese de su descanso estemos listo para jugar con ella - **

- **Buenas noches Joven Ascot. Entonces me iré a jugar con los demás, creo en las palabras de ambos, así que ya no me preocupare mas por Lucy** – dijo Lira que se dio media vuelta, se acercó a Anais, que estaba con los niños jugando con un poco de magia.

- **Hola Ascot, no pensé que pudieras venir hoy a jugar con los niños, como ayer me dijiste que tenias que salir al planeta Cizeta por causa de asuntos políticos y – **la joven le miraba con interés - **aparte en la tarde tenias entrenamiento con Guruclef¿no?** – dijo Marina al joven de mirada esmeralda.

-**Hola Marina **– respondió el chico sin prestar atención a todo lo que la peliazul le decía. Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

La guerrera mágica se sonrojo por el beso recibido de Ascot y tocó la mejilla que había sido besada. La guerrera mágica miró al joven sorprendida .

- **¿ Y esto¿ Por qué fue el beso Ascot ?** – preguntó curiosa la jovencita.

El joven agacho la cabeza y mencionó con timbre nervioso.

**- Lo siento Marina, no quería incomodarte- su voz tembló - Te ofrezco una disculpa por mi atrevimiento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder –**

Marina se acercó al joven y haciéndose a un lado de Ascot buscó su rostro, que avergonzado por su acto mantenía la mirando al suelo.

- **No te preocupes Ascot, a mi me pareció muy lindo detalle de tu parte , fue tierno, pero te hice esa pregunta, ya que jamás lo habías hecho **– Dijo la chica

El chico de ojos verdes levantó rápidamente su rostro.

- **¿ En serio, te pareció lindo Marina ? – **preguntó ahora con entusiasmo

La chica obsequió una sonrisa al joven y asintió con su cabeza, para mostrarle que lo que había hecho más que incomodarle le había agradado.

- **Bueno y me vas a decir ¿el por qué ? del tierno beso en mi mejilla – dijo Marina mientras cortaba algunas flores del jardín.**

- **Lo que pasa es que te noto triste y pues de alguna forma pensé que ese beso podría traer una sonrisa a tu lindo rostro**. – respondió Ascot esas palabras mientras ayudaba a Marina a recortar flores.

_- __**¡Vaya!**_ - dijo en susurro Marina dejando de cortar flores, ya que cuando escuchó las palabras que Ascot le decía, las ultimas específicamente _"Lindo Rostro"_, se lastimó con una espina. Ascot volteó al escuchar la expresión de la joven

**¿Vaya?**- repitió el joven volteando a ver a Marina.

**- Lo que pasa es que me espine** – dijo Marina, sostenía su mano derecha de la que brotaba sangre a causa de la espina.

-**Marina déjame ver eso** – dijo el joven preocupado, tomando la mano de la joven de cabello azul.

**- No es nada Ascot, estoy bien** – dijo Marina intentando esconder su dolor para no preocupar más al joven que estaba a un lado de ella.

- **No es verdad, debes curarte, ven vamos a la fuente para lavarte y poder sacar esa espina **– dijo Ascot. Se acercó con Marina a la fuente y le lavó la parte que sangraba.

El chico observaba detalladamente la mano de la joven.

_**- mmm..., sólo fue un rasguño, no tienes nada, ahora debemos vendarte y listo**_– decía Ascot para si mismo, sonrió para dar tranquilidad a Marina y sacando de su pantalón un pañuelo empezó a vendar la mano de la guerrera mágica.

- **Muchas gracias Ascot, quien lo diría, eres bueno en dar primeros auxilios-** dijo Marina.

- **Fue un placer **- dijo Ascot

- **Ascot podrías soltar mi mano** – dijo Marina mirando a los ojos al joven.

**- OH, s... si , lo... lo siento Marina** – dijo Ascot en estado nervioso, mientras soltaba la mano de la Joven...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Continuará...**_

Notas de la autora: Acá estoy corrigiendo algunas cosas de este fic, errores de ortografía que me tenía cuando principiante, no soy perfecta en ella, pero he mejorado y quiero presentarles calidad. He cambiado el formato para que sea más fácil la lectura.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en corto tiempo ya tendrán el capítulo 5 en red, lamento mucho la demora.

Al chan


	2. Capitulo 2: Visitas Inesperadas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de la serie Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenecen , son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, solo la historia es de mi inspiración y no buscó obtener lucro._

_**Capitulo 2: Visitas Inesperadas**_

En el salón principal hacia su aparición Guruclef para dirigirse a la habitación de Alanis, pero cuando salía del salón, a su encuentro llegaron 4 jóvenes que al verle se acercaron al mago para saludarle.

- **Buenas tardes Guruclef **– dijo un chico de ojos café claro, haciendo una reverencia.

**- Buenas tardes caballeros** – dijo Guruclef regresando el saludo con una reverencia a todos los presentes.

**- Nos da gusto poder estar en Céfiro una vez más de visita** – dijo otro hombre de ojos oscuros y cabello negro.

**- El gusto es nuestro por contar con su respetable presencia en el planeta** – dijo Guruclef

**- Y dígame Guruclef ¿Cómo están las guerreras mágicas?** – preguntó el chico de ojos café claro ocultando su interés en especial por una guerrera mágica.

**- Va, quien te oye Águila , tu interés se centra en saber ¿Cómo ha estado Lucy, no?** – dijo un chico de estatura baja, que en su cabeza llevaba unos lentes de vuelo.

**- Cállate Zazu Kun, el comandante sólo quiere ser cortés preguntando por las chicas** – dijo el chico de cabellos cortos negros de ojos oscuros.

Las mejillas del comandante Águila se sonrojaban a causa de los cometarios de sus compañeros de combate, respondía mentalmente a la pregunta de Zazu , él tenía razón en sus palabras su pregunta por las chicas era una excusa para poder saber como se encontraba la guerrera mágica de fuego, su tierna Lucy, el chico regreso de sus pensamientos al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros.

**- Bien chicos, Basta, ya esta bien de estar avergonzando a su comandante delante de una de las autoridades más reconocidas de Céfiro** – Dijo Águila con voz firme.

- **Si comandante, como usted indique** – dijeron ambos chicos poniendo postura firme de solando saludando a su comandante con su mano derecha puesta en su frente, los chicos no evitaron unas muecas parecidas a sonrisas.

**- Disculpe el comportamiento de mis hombres Guruclef, algunas veces olvidan la postura de un soldado **– dijo Águila observando de reojo a otro de sus acompañantes, que desde que llegaron al planeta no había dicho palabra alguna, el hombre que vestía de negro estaba recargado en uno de los muros del palacio observando la escena que llevaban acabo sus acompañantes, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados a la altura de su pecho , su mirada era fría tenía ojos azules, sin duda alguna un hombre atractivo.

**- No tienes de que preocuparte Águila** – dijo Guruclef observando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que guardaba silencio sólo observándolos.

**- Y bien¿ Cómo se encuentran las guerreras mágicas ?** - preguntó el chico vestido de negro rompiendo su mutismo.

**- Latís me da gusto tenerte de regreso en Céfiro, bienvenido** – dijo Guruclef, evadiendo la pregunta, temía por la reacción que pudiera tener el joven al mencionarle sobre el estado de Lucy.

**- Gracias** – clavo su vista en el mago- **te hice una pregunta** – las palabras de Latís eran firmes y frías, Guruclef entendió el mensaje. Él no tenía salida debía responder la pregunta

- **Anais y Marina se encuentran en el jardín con los niños, les prometieron jugar con ellos** – dijo Guruclef sin decir como y donde se encontraba la tierna chica de cabellos de fuego.

**- ¿Y Lucy?** – fue una pregunta insegura formulada por Aguila

-**Ella se encuentra descansando en la habitación de una de las hechiceras de Céfiro, al parecer el exceso de entrenamiento calló sobre ella, le venció el cansancio y su cuerpo no resistió más ...** – dijo Guruclef mirando a los chicos que estaban delante de él a la expectativa de escuchar la respuesta del mago.

**- Entiendo, ella estará bien** – fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Latís, para después retirarse del lugar ignorando a los presentes.

**- Es verdad lo que dijo Latís – **guardó silencio -** ¿ Lucy estará bien?** – preguntó nuevamente un inseguro comandante.

**- Así es, Lucy es una chica muy fuerte, el cansancio no la vencerá por completo, sólo le ha ganado una batalla, más no la lucha¿ no es así Guruclef?** - Dijo el chico de cabellos negros, respondiendo a su amigo para tranquilizarse.

- **Confía en Lucy Águila, tu amigo ...** – dijo Guruclef.

**- Geo Metrón, para servirle mi señor** – respondió el hombre que estaba a un lado del comandante.

**- Geo tiene razón. Lucy va estar muy bien, ya verás, en estos momentos me dirijo a la habitación de Alanis para verla, cualquier cosa que ocurra con ella te mantendré informado, despreocúpate Águila mañana podrás verla, hoy debe descansar** – dijo Guruclef tranquilizando al joven.

**- Gracias** – dijo Aguila

**- Ahora debo retirarme, estoy retrasado, si siguen hasta el final de este pasillo llegarán al jardín donde se encuentran Marina y Anais, ellas pueden atenderles mientras yo buscó a la persona indicada para que los instalen en las habitaciones de huéspedes, siéntanse como en su planeta **– dijo Guruclef dirigiendo su andar al lado opuesto que tomaban los chicos.

**- Si gracias Guruclef, iremos con ellas** – dijo Águila mostrándoles el camino a tomar a sus acompañantes.

- **Falta poco para la hora de la cena, nos veremos al rato** – dijo Guruclef terminando la conversación.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon al jardín donde encontrarían caras conocidas para ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el jardín los niños seguían jugando y Anais que se encontraba al otro lado de la fuente, pudo percatarse de lo ocurrido a Marina y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ambos chicos.

**- ¿ Qué te ocurrió Marina, por qué tienes vendada tu mano ?** – preguntó con gran interés la rubia mirando las manos de Marina.

**- No fue nada – **dijo restando importancia a lo sucedido a su mano - **Gracias a Ascot ya estoy bien** - Marina sonrió. Respondió la pregunta de su amiga mientras miraba al joven.

**- Si quieres puedo usar mi magia para curarte **– dijo Anais a su amiga preocupada.

**- No Anais, te digo que estoy bien, sólo fue un leve rasguño que me hice con una espina, Ya Ascot se encargó de curarme, y me vendó mi mano** – dijo Marina negando con su cabeza.

**- Sabes Marina, creo que Anais tiene razón, deberías dejar que ella utilice sus vientos curativos, así ya estarás mejor **– dijo Ascot mirando a la chica de ojos azules.

- **Entiendo , lo que quieres es que te devuelva tu pañuelo¿cierto?** – dijo la chica cambiando su semblante a uno triste mientras buscaba los ojos de Ascot.

**- ¡ Claro que no¡** - dijo Ascot moviendo sus manos negando lo que la chica había afirmado y preguntado a la vez. Después al encontrarse con la triste mirada de la joven, el chico se sonrojo y acercándose a ella, tomó sus manos.

**- No digas eso Marina, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y que mejor siendo curada con magia de Anais -**

Anais no dejaba de observar la escena, no podía entender lo que ocurría entre ambos. Por una parte Ascot comportándose como un joven maduro y Marina como una adolescente malcriada, la rubia no podía entender nada, era claro que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, se comportaban de una manera que no eran ellos, en otra situación Marina hubiera devuelto el pañuelo a Ascot sin permitirle acaso que este pudiera decirle que no se lo devolviera. Sin embargo, _era ella_, era Marina la que no había permitido devolver el pañuelo a Ascot..

Anais seguía allí parada frente a ellos sin decir palabra alguna, un silencio rodeo la escena, sólo ese lugar era aguardado por el silencio, ya que a lo lejos se escuchaban las risas y gritos de pequeños niños que alegres disfrutaban del lindo lugar.

**- ¿ Chicos por qué tan serios?** – preguntó un chico que acaba de arribar al jardín rompió el silencio que por unos minutos había envuelto la escena que para la rubia había sido difícil de explicar.

- ¿Serios? – Marina hizo una expresión negando - aquí nadie esta serio Paris, todos nos encontramos muy bien¿verdad que si Anais? – miró a su amiga , buscando aprobación a sus palabras.

Anais seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, su mente se encontraba llena de dudas, dudas que más que disiparse, se expandían en su conciencia, lo que le había ocurrido a Lucy y ahora esto, el comportamiento extraño de Ascot y Marina.

- **AHH... si ... mande ..**. – dijo la rubia volviendo en sí, diciendo esas palabras, miro al joven que acababa de llegar y le saludó.

- **Hola Paris, que gusto me da verte de nuevo –**

El chico abrazo a la joven, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Paris besó la frente de la rubia tomándola por sorpresa..

- **A mi me da más gusto estar aquí contigo y tenerte en mis brazos **– dijo el recién llegado a la linda chica.

- **Que romántico, creo que Ascot y yo nos retiramos, para que estos dos tórtolos puedan platicar un rato **– dijo Marina jalando del brazo a Ascot para irse.

- **Si desde que llegamos no hemos jugado con los niños y ya casi es la hora de la cena**- dijo Ascot siguiendo la corriente a Marina.

- **Ok chicos, ustedes váyanse a Jugar que Anais y yo disfrutaremos de estar un rato a solas¿ verdad que si Cariño? **– dijo Paris que seguía abrazando a su querida rubia.

- **Si, tenemos que hablar, necesito comentarte algo **– dijo Anais recargándose en el pecho del joven.

- **Como tú digas linda**- dijo Paris.

– **Nos vemos chicos disfruten de su momento a solas **– se despidió Ascot mientras se alejaban de ellos .

**- ¿ Oye Marina ?** – Preguntó Ascot.

**- Si dime,** - respondió la chica volteando a ver a Ascot.

- **¿ Podrías decirme la razón por la que hace un rato estabas triste ? **– preguntó nuevamente el apuesto chico.

_**- mmm...**_ – esquivó la mirada del joven, soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio - **Pues por lo que le ocurrió a Lucy, me tiene muy preocupada, no resistiría que a una de mis mejores amigas le sucediera algo malo** – buscó la mirada del castaño - **Lucy al igual que Anais son como mis hermanas, me dolería mucho si algo le ocurriera a cualquiera de las dos** – dijo Marina con tristeza.

**- Entiendo, no te preocupes.** – Ascot sonrió para darle ánimos a la chica **- Lucy es una chica muy fuerte, ella estará bien. Debe ser sólo que estaba cansada desde que regresaron del mundo místico ustedes tres no hacen más que entrenar y trabajar duro yendo de aquí para acá para mantener las buenas relaciones de Céfiro con los otros planetas son las mejores guerreras mágicas no sé que haríamos sin ustedes –** dijo Ascot acercándose a la chica para darle consuelo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica tras escuchar las palabras que el joven de cabello castaño le decía.

- **Tienes razón después de todo somos las Guerreras Mágicas y si Céfiro esta a salvo es por nosotras** – dijo Marina cambiando su actitud, ahora reía y levantaba su mano derecha haciendo con sus dedos la V de la Victoria.

El chico sólo veía a Marina, con una cara de por que le dije eso, él sabia que la chica algunas veces olvidaba ser modesta.

- **Vaya, si Lucy me escucha decir eso me mataría, ella siempre dice que nosotras no hicimos nada, que los que salvaron a Céfiro fueron ustedes , sus habitantes, con sus corazones** – dijo la chica, nuevamente puso una cara de desanimo y notable tristeza y se quedó parada viendo a los niños jugar.

- **Ya sé **– el castaño paró su caminar - **llamaré a una de mis criaturas para que jueguen con los niños -** dijo Ascot a la joven tratando de distraerla, para que pudiera olvidar aquello que le preocupaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- **No tengo ninguna idea de cómo la guerrera mágica de Fuego pudo llegar hasta ese lugar Presea. Yo la encontré inconsciente en la entrada de la habitación, y con mi magia pude traerla a mi recámara** – dijo una mujer de cabellos negros.

- **Descuida Alanis creo en tus palabras , ahora sólo nos queda esperar a GuruClef para que el vea a Lucy y pueda descifrar lo que le ocurrió **– dijo Presea esperando con ansias la llegada del Mago.

- _**Y pensar que en el pasado luche contra esta chica, mírala tan inocente , indefensa, pero cuando se trata de pelear y el objetivo es el bienestar de Céfiro estas chicas se convierten en grandes contrincantes. Lucy, Marina y Anais, Fuego, Agua y Viento **_– dijo Alanis para si misma, el pensamiento fue expresado en voz alta llamando la atención de la Rubia que le acompañaba.

- **Tú lo has dicho Alanis, en el pasado, ahora eres una habitante del Palacio que vela por la seguridad de Céfiro. Como diría Caldina eres una Hermosa Hechicera, los hombres del planetas cercanos y del mismo Céfiro matarían por una mujer como Tú **– dijo Presea haciéndole ver que lo que importaba era el presente y no lo que había hecho antes y después de la muerte de la princesa.

- **Vamos Presea, no digas eso. El amor no se hizo para mi, muchos hombres matarían por mi figura, pero aún me pregunto si existe un hombre que maté por lo que realmente soy, por mi corazón **– dijo la joven mirando fijamente a los ojos a su acompañante.

**- mmm... estoy segura que pronto volverás a experimentar un enamoramiento** – dijo Presea intentando darle ánimos a la hermosa joven, - _**con su belleza no tardara en conquistar a un apuesto hombre**_- pensó la rubia.

- **Sabes después de Zagato, le pedí a mi corazón que no se fijará en nadie más y hasta ahora lo ha cumplido muy bien **– dijo Alanis apartando su mirada a la nada, su voz se encontraba acompañada de melancolía.

- **Créeme ya encontrarás al chico que aprecie lo mucho que vales, yo no soy buena dando consejos de Amor, pero estoy segura que en algún lugar del universo te esta buscando y no tarda en llegar a ti -**

La hermosa joven obsequiando una sonrisa habló nuevamente

-** Me dices todo eso por que me aprecias, Gracias Presea -**

**- Es verdad – **asintió -** no tengo por que mentir** – dijo Presea

- **Ya no hablemos de mi, mejor cuéntame ¿ Cómo te ha ido con GuruClef?** – clavó su vista en la rubia - **Los he visto salir juntos, caminando por el jardín, sin una persona alrededor que pueda opacar su atmósfera romántica **– dijo Alanis con respeto a la chica de ojos miel.

Presea se sonrojo ante el cometario de la joven.

**- Alanis... **_**¿Yo? ... ¿ con GuruClef ?**_**, eso si que es una sorpresa – **soltó nerviosa.

- **¿Sorpresa?, pues sólo para ti; mira hasta nerviosa te pusiste y tu rostro se sonrojo, todos ya lo han notado hasta Marina que es la eterna admiradora secreta de GuruClef, ya se resignó a que Tú y GuruClef son pareja, nadie lo externa por respeto a ustedes que son muy serios y reservados, pero un día de estos la indiscreta de Caldina los pone a temblar delante de todos** – dijo Alanis mirando a Presea ponerse de todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un joven alto de ojos azules y cabello púrpura entró en está y preguntó

**- ¿Quién va temblar?-**

- **Nadie **– dijo rápidamente la rubia.

**- Buenas noches GuruClef, llegas un poco tarde** – dijo Alanis distrayendo al atractivo joven que acaba de llegar.

- **Buenas noches señoritas, lo siento, pero me entretuve con unos asuntos referentes al planeta Autosam. El comandante Águila Visión llegó hace unos momentos con un viejo amigo y dos conocidos de él, creo que sus nombres son Zazu Torque y Geo Metrón** – dijo Guruclef mirando a las dos mujeres que estaban en la habitación.

**- Supongo que cuando hablas del viejo amigo se trata de Latís** – dijo Presea encontrándose con los bellos ojos del mago.

**- Exactamente habló de él, de hecho los 4 me preguntaron por las guerreras mágicas, en especial por Lucy, ellos son buenos amigos de ella** – dijo Guruclef sosteniendo la mirada de la rubia, que le hipnotizaba con sus ojos miel.

**- ¿ Y qué les respondiste sobre Lucy?** – preguntó Alanis captando la atención y regresando a ambos chicos de su ensueño.

- **Pues la verdad , que ella se encontraba indispuesta en estos momentos, que yo me dirigía a verla. Y que Marina y Anais se encontraban en el Jardín Principal jugando con los niños **– dijo Guruclef mirando ahora en dirección de su discípula.

- **Entiendo, así que ellos se encuentran en el jardín, creo que debo ir a preparar la cena, tenemos invitados hay que lucirnos hoy, **_**¿ pero Lucy?**_ – dijo la rubia en voz alta para si misma, haciendo la pregunta mientras miraba a la guerrera mágica.

**- No te preocupes , tú encárgate de cuidar a Lucy, yo me encargaré de la cena después de todo Ascot dice que tengo buen sazón así que hay que aprovecharlo –** dijo Alanis queriendo tranquilizar a la chica.

**- Muchas gracias Alanis **– dijo Presea ya más tranquila.

**- No agradezcas nada Presea, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que les cause **– dijo Alanis dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraba Lucy.

**- Alanis ya deja eso atrás, ahora eres otra chica y me siento muy orgulloso de que hayas tomado otro camino **– dijo Guruclef acercándose a Alanis.

- **Digan lo que digan, eso jamás borrará mi traición a Céfiro, a ti mi maestro y al Pilar. Mi deber era proteger el planeta y a su pilar y yo hice caso omiso de él** – dijo Alanis sosteniendo la mirada de su maestro, deseaba creer en las palabras que él le decía pero su razón no se lo permitía.

- **Eso ya no tiene importancia. Recuerda debes vivir el presente y construir tu futuro, no entiendo aún, las guerreras mágicas te han perdonado, Céfiro lo hizo y la princesa Esmeralda lo entendió antes de dejarnos y yo como tu maestro no tengo nada que perdonarte. Lo que sucede es que tú no has podido perdonarte **– dijo Guruclef abrazando a la bella joven de mirada triste, la joven rubia miró la escena en la silencio.

Después de las palabras del Mago hubo un silencio en la habitación que fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpeteos que venían de la puerta.

**¿Se puede?** - se escuchó la voz de una chica detrás de la puerta.

**- Adelante** – dijo Presea

- **Buenas noches a todos** – saludó la joven de forma respetuosa a los presentes, haciendo una reverencia.

Las 3 personas que se encontraban en la habitación respondieron en sola voz al saludo de la joven rubia que había tocado a la puerta.

**- Buenas noches Anais -**

- **Me retiro, se quedan en su habitación, cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré en la cocina preparando la cena** – dijo Alanis mirando a la recién llegada.

- **Alanis medita en las palabras que te dije hace unos momentos, por favor** – dijo Guruclef a la chica que se dirigía a la puerta dispuesta a salir.

La joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises se dirigió a la puerta y sin voltear a ver a su maestro dijo :

- **Lo haré, aunque tienes mucha razón aún no se si algún día yo pueda perdonarme mis actos que hicieron mucho daño en el pasado y aún pagan consecuencias en el presente **–

La chica giro la perilla y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina ...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Continuará...**_

Agradezco profundamente a las 6 personas que hicieron favor de dejarme su reviews, lamento la demora, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Reedite este fic para mejorar la calidad de su contenido y su formato. Espero que realmente sea así. Ya viene pronto el cap5, me estoy inspirando chicas después de dos años de ausencia. El releer el fic me esta ayudando a recordar lo que venía. _

Atte. Alis Chan


	3. Chapter 3: Dudas pasadas presentes

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de las Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenece, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, solo la historia es de mi inspiración y no buscó obtener lucro._

_**Capítulo 3 : Dudas del pasado ... presente ... respuestas futuras **_

El jardín del palacio era hermoso, los niños corrían por el fresco y verde pasto. De la fuente brotaba agua cristalina, _el paraíso_ ...

Ascot llamaba a sus criaturas para que la estancia en el jardín fuera más amena, la joven de cabellos azules que le acompañaba contemplaba la diversión en el rostro de los pequeños. Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo en Céfiro sin darse cuenta que Ascot era un chico apuesto, tierno, había madurado... _¿ Y si le daba una oportunidad como se lo había sugerido la extrovertida de su amiga Caldina ... ¿sería eso prudente?_... Ya que si lo pensaba bien ... Ascot era un joven de 22 años sólo de apariencia, puesto que en verdad tendría 16 años, ella 4 años más grande que él , aunque si lo escuchaban hablar ni cuenta se daban, ya que como lo había dicho había madurado lo suficiente para creer que tenía la edad que aparentaba.

**- Que divertido es jugar con tus mascotas Ascot** – dijo una niña que se encontraba sobre uno de los amigos del mago, una especie de perro gigante.

Ascot sonrió a la niña mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la dirección de su lado izquierdo, sentía una intensa mirada sobre él, era Marina que le observaba detenidamente, tendría más de 15 minutos en esa posición entretenida mirando las atractivas facciones del joven, él se sonrojo al cruzarse con la mirada de la guerrera mágica. Marina le sonrió y saludó con su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro al verse descubierta por Ascot, lo último que deseaba era asustarlo antes de experimentar una relación sentimental entre ellos.

Mientras los niños disfrutaban de felicidad de estar con sus amigos, se percibió la llegada de tres hombres, que llamaron la atención de la joven de cabellos azulados

**- Hola Marina ¿ Cómo has estado?** – un joven de ojos miel saludó a la chica que les miraba fijamente a su llegada.

- **Hola Águila, muy bien ¿ y tú?** – respondió al saludo la joven.

- **Igual muy bien, gracias** – dijo Águila extendiendo su mano para saludarle al ver que la chica iniciaba con el gesto.

**- Cof, Cof, Cof** – se escuchó una tos fingida hecha por uno de los acompañantes del comandante.

**- Lo siento, señorita Marina, ellos son Geo Metrón y Zaz Torque, tripulantes de mi nave y buenos amigos**- dijo el joven al escuchar el sonido y recordar que no se encontraba solo.

**- Mucho gusto, soy Marina** – dijo la chica extendiendo su mano nuevamente para saludarles.

**- El gusto es nuestro señorita** – respondieron al mismo tiempo sosteniendo su mano asintiendo.

Ascot al observar la familiaridad con la que los jóvenes se dirigían a Marina, no dudo ni un segundo en averiguar quienes eran y saber el por qué de su confianza, caminó hacia ellos dejando a los niños al cuidado de sus criaturas.

**- Buenas tardes¿ se les ofrece algo ?** – dijo Ascot interrumpiendo la amena charla que iniciaban los tres caballeros con su querida guerrera mágica.

**- Buenas tardes** – regresaron el saludo los jóvenes al mago.

**- Ascot, mira ellos son el comandante Águila y sus amigos Geo y Zaz, son habitantes del planeta Autosam **– dijo Marina presentando a los recién llegados.

**- Mucho gusto en nombre de los tres** - respondió el comandante y los otros dos chicos asintieron aprobando las palabras de su amigo.

- **Si gracias, lo mismo digo** – respondió Ascot.

**- ¿ Han venido ustedes solos?** – preguntó curiosa Marina, su fin era saber si el apuesto príncipe de su amiga Lucy venía con ellos, esto sería la llave de recuperación de Lucy, el saber que Latís había venido a Céfiro le llenaría de energías.

**- No, Latís ha venido con nosotros, mmm... no se a donde ha ido. Una vez que Guruclef nos recibió y nos dijo que Anaís y tú se encontraban en el jardín, él tomo otro rumbo, me temo que lo perdimos de vista en el pasillo camino acá **– respondió Águila.

**-**_** ¿ Latís de regreso ?, es necesario que Ráfaga sea puesto al tanto...**_ – pensó el joven de ojos verdes.

No era común que el joven del misterio viniera después de muchos años de ausencia a su planeta natal, luego de un tiempo que las guerreras mágicas regresarán al mundo místico, no fueron más de dos meses, Latis había desaparecido de Céfiro, la explicación dada por Guruclef fue sencilla, el joven se había marchado a Autosam, sin decir el por qué o para qué, sin embargo tratándose de él debía ser algo importante, _o sólo era cuestión de proceso de olvidar. _No era un secreto saber que Latís aunque tenía su coraza de hielo era gruesa, sufría por el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano y la princesa esmeralda, aunque fuera en lo profundo de su ser él que lo supiera.

Ascot meditó por unos minutos la idea de ir a comunicarle a Ráfaga lo que sucedía, en silenció, fue interrumpido por las palabras de Marina.

**¿ Y se puede saber a que han venido?** – preguntó interesada la joven, lo cual no pudo ocultar, su mente esperaba una respuesta como - _Latís nos ha pedido que le acompañemos al parecer ha decidido comunicar a Lucy sobre sus sentimientos... _- va un simple engaño de su imaginación, la respuesta fue otra y al parecer la incógnita era mayor...

**- Eso es un secreto** – una sencilla respuesta que desencadenaba la curiosidad de la joven guerrera y del mago que les miraban interesados, claro que la sorpresa de sus acompañantes se hizo notoria entre ellos mismos , pero muy bien disimulada para los dos jóvenes habitantes del planeta que visitaban.

**- **_**Bien... ¿ cómo que un secreto?**_– pensó Ascot, esto desencadenaba un huracán de preguntas sin respuestas, sin incisos a elegir, sin opciones las cuales escoger, había tomado una decisión, mientras más pronto fuera con Ráfaga y le contará lo ocurrido, mejor.

**- Ya veo** – dijo Marina siguiendo con el juego del comandante – **¿ quieren jugar con los niños ?** – preguntó la joven dando por olvidado el tema de su inesperada visita.

**- Claro** – respondieron los jóvenes.

**- Debo retirarme Marina,- **miró a la joven por un segundo - **con su permiso jóvenes, un placer** – Ascot se despidió sin dar oportunidad a la respuesta de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, sin esperar un sólo segundo salió corriendo en busca del prometido de su amiga, casi hermana Caldina.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras Anais se encontraba en la habitación de la hechicera conversando con Guruclef y Presea sobre lo ocurrido a Lucy... En la biblioteca se encontraba una pareja bailando, que disfrutaba de un cálido momento a solas.

- **Que maravilloso es tenerte a mi lado y disfrutar de tu mirada cuando bailamos** – dijo una mujer de expresivos ojos.

**- Lo sé** - respondió el joven que la tenía sujeta por la cintura .

**- mmm... las dos grandes cosas que amo en este mundo, las hago en este momento –** dijo la joven de tez morena mientras recargaba su frente en los labios del Caballero.

**- ¿ Puedo saber cuáles son esas dos cosas que amas ?** - el apuesto joven, paró de bailar y besó tiernamente la frente de la chica después de hacerle la pregunta.

**- Claro, la primera es estar a tu lado y la segunda es bailar** - Caldina terminó de mencionar en tono dulce dichas palabras y besó en los labios al joven que la tenia abrazada .

El beso duro unos segundos , ya que fue interrumpido por un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

El joven abrió rápidamente la puerta.

- **Ráfaga, Caldina. Los comandantes del planeta Autosam y Latís llegaron hace unos momentos **– dijo el chico levantando su mirada para alcanzar a ver que ambos se besaban -

La pareja interrumpió el besó al escuchar que la puerta del lugar donde se encontraban se abría súbitamente.

**- Lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo –** dijo el recién llegado con pena en sus palabras.

- **¡Ascot!** - La chica llamó por su nombre al joven con un tono molesto, dejando de abrazar a Ráfaga. Caldina puso las manos en su cintura y acercándose a muchacho le cuestionó con reproche.

**- ¿ Qué no te enseñaron buenos modales ?** – le miró sumamente molesta - **Antes de entrar a una habitación se toca la puerta **– dijo la mujer.

**- Lo siento mucho Caldina, arruine su atmósfera romántica , pero como Ráfaga es el comandante del ejercito de Céfiro en ausencia de Latís... –** el chico hizo una pausa, pensaba si lo que hacía había sido correcto.

Caldina lo miró curiosa al escuchar el nombre de Latís, era poco común escuchar ese nombre en el palacio y mucho más raro si provenía de labios de su pequeño Ascot, tenía que ser importante, después de todo le conocía a perfección, sabía que él nunca hacía algo sin pensarlo dos veces ... Habían pasado varios años desde la partida del ex comandante ... _¿ acaso había regresado ?_

-** Pensé que era importante que Ráfaga supiera que Latís había regresado y con compañía... **– terminó diciendo Ascot temiendo por su vida, sabía sobre el carácter de su querida amiga y no quería experimentar su furia.

Ráfaga se dirigió a Caldina y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica, habló.

- **Vamos Caldina, no te enojes, Ascot hizo lo correcto como espadachín de Céfiro y comandante de las Fuerzas de combate de Céfiro debo estar al tanto de lo que ocurre -**

- ¡**Vaya! después de todo hice bien **– dijo Ascot con alivio en su voz , sonrió – **creí que era lo mas prudente puesto que Guruclef se encuentra con Lucy, ya que se sintió mal -**

**- ¿Lucy esta enferma? Pero ... ¿ qué le ocurrió a esa niña ? **– preguntó con interés Caldina.

**- Por lo que me dijo Marina como que le hacen falta vitaminas, se sentía mareada y se veía muy cansada.** – respondió Ascot , un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al mencionar el nombre de la guerrera mágica.

**- Pobre Lucy, es una chica tan llena de vida, muy simpática y tierna. mmm... Pero no debemos preocuparnos** – dijo Caldina ante la explicación dada por el joven de ojos verdes.

**- ¿Por qué no¿ sabes de algún remedio ?** – preguntó con mucha curiosidad el joven, puesto que recordaba la aflicción que el estado de Lucy provocaba en la guerrera mágica del agua , la triste mirada de Marina azotó sus pensamientos.

Si era cierto que existía un remedio y no debían preocuparse, él debía averiguarlo para comunicarle a Marina, así le brindaría paz y felicidad.

- **Por supuesto, Lucy es una guerrera mágica y para ella el cansancio no es rival, aparte deja que se entere de que Latís ha regresado, se va sentir como nueva. ¿No crees amor?** - respondió Caldina pidiendo el apoyo de su apuesto galán, volteó a mirar a Ráfaga, al cual encontró muy pensativo.

**- ¿Ocurre algo Ráfaga? **– preguntó Ascot trayendo a la realidad al espadachín.

**- No , sólo me preguntaba el por qué del regreso de Latís y lo que más me intriga es por qué trajo con él personas de Autosam.** – respondió Ráfaga mirando a su querida damisela.

**- No te preocupes por nada Ráfaga, Latís es el caballero del misterio y de seguro sólo vino de visita , a lo mejor sólo quería ver a Lucy y paso a saludarla** – dijo Caldina brindando seguridad a su acompañante, aunque no estaba segura de que así sería.

**- No lo sé Caldina, es muy extraño ...** – Ráfaga dirigió su mirada a un lado suyo para encontrarse con la de una chica preocupada.

Ráfaga continuó hablando teniendo la atención fija de sus dos receptores.

- **Latís tiene 6 años que se fue de Céfiro y es seguro que supiera que Lucy regreso del mundo místico poco después de su partida; él nunca regreso aunque sabía que ella estaba acá... y ahora como por arte de magia decide venir de visita.** – dijo Ráfaga tocando con su mano su barbilla.

**- En eso tienes mucha razón, pero talvez ya se dio cuenta que Lucy es el amor de su vida y viene por ella.** – dijo Caldina después de escuchar las palabras de su adorado Ráfaga, no se daría por vencida debía convencerlo de que todo estaba a salvo... sobre todo lo que a él le preocupaba sólo era una mala jugada de su conciencia ... su puesto se encontraba seguro... nada ni nadie le retiraría su titulo de Comandante de las Fuerzas de Céfiro.

El joven de castaña cabellera los miró poniendo cara de signo de interrogación. La plática se había tornado tensionante, una pregunta asaltó sus pensamientos _¿ realmente había hecho lo correcto? _... en ese momento dudó de lo que con anterioridad había pensado era lo mejor.

- **Quisiera pensar igual que tú, pero... con Latís nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir**- dijo el comandante abrazándola, necesitaba sentirla cerca para recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo, estaba consciente que a lado de Latís era un espadachín con buenas habilidades, pero sin menospreciarse, ni exagerar, no existía mejor guardián para Céfiro que Latís, hermano menor del antiguo guardián de la señorita Esmeralda ... _el pilar de Céfiro._

**- Yo opinó igual que Ráfaga el regreso de Latís es mucho muy extraño, Marina me dijo que Lucy le escribe a Latís y que él rara vez le responde y que es vago en sus cartas y cortante, que es Águila quien le escribe cada semana para contarle como están las cosas en Autosam y lo que Latís hace... –** hubo un silencio al sentir la mirada fulminante de la mujer.

Ascot continuo dudoso.

**- A mi ... me parece... que quien esta enamorado de Lucy es Águila y es él que viene a declararle su amor.** – dijo Ascot terminando de entrometerse en la conversación de la pareja enamorada, sentía la necesidad de reparar lo que él mismo había llegado a inquietar... la atmósfera de paz , romántica de las dos personas frente a él. Sin embargo en lugar de ayudar parecía que al apoyar el argumento del Comandante empeoraba las cosas.

**- ¿ Cómo dices ?.** - preguntó Caldina poniendo una cara de sorpresa , no podía creer lo que Ascot estaba diciendo - **¿ Estas seguro Ascot ?**

**- Si, eso creo** – dijo el chico con seguridad respondiendo a la pregunta de la bella mujer de cabellos rosados.

- **Que pequeño es el mundo, el comandante de Autosam enamorado de la guerrera mágica del Fuego, quien lo diría, que injusto es el amor algunas veces, lastima que Lucy sólo tenga ojos para Latís y Latís no sabemos para quien** – terminó diciendo Caldina antes de ser interrumpida .

Entró una pequeña hada por la ventana; tenía tiempo escuchando la conversación de los tres jóvenes y se entrometió en la plática con un comentario que a todos dejaría pensando.

**- El día que mi Latís se enamore en verdad de una mujer, estoy segura que no la dejara ir, sólo tendrá ojos para ella y su corazón será robado. Latís es un hombre muy serio, callado y reservado, cuando llegue su momento de enamorarse, nadie se dará cuenta, pero algo si les puedo asegurar esa señorita será muy afortunada en tener a un caballero tan bien parecido a su lado, respetuoso, tierno y amoroso –**

El hada habló con seguridad , con la confianza de conocer perfectamente al caballero misterioso.

**- ¿ Primavera por dónde entraste¿ nos estabas espiando ?** – preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia la ilusionista.

**- Claro que no, sólo descansaba cuando escuche sus voces y al darme cuenta que hablaban de mi Latís, quise opinar** – Respondió Primavera ofendida por el comentario de la mujer, de que los espiaba.

**- Primavera contéstame algo** – miró curioso al hada - **¿ Latís alguna vez ha estado enamorado?** – preguntó con sumo interés Ascot.

- **Nunca ... supe que por un tiempo se interesó por esa guerrera mágica, la pelirroja que lo acosaba**. – respondió Primavera a la pregunta del joven, con el fin de satisfacer su curiosidad.

**- Lucy jamás acosó a Latís, estaban juntos por que eran amigos y tenían en común que querían lo mejor para Céfiro. **– dijo Caldina en defensa de la chica pelirroja.

**- Para mi eso es acoso, no lo dejaba solo, siempre estaba con mi Latís ... bueno ella sólo llamó la atención de Latís por un pequeño tiempo, después de que se fue a Autosam él dejó de sentir algo por la guerrera mágica y para que ella no se ilusionara fue por eso que casi no responde sus cartas y es muy vago en sus respuestas, a parte Ascot tiene razón , Latís sabe que Águila esta enamorado de la pelirroja desde que conoció el interior de Lucy y como amigo del comandante de Autosam Latís no se interpondrá entre ellos** – dijo primavera sorprendiendo por completos a todos los presentes.

**- Que mal caso, todo un triangulo amoroso, lo siento mucho por Lucy, aunque el comandante Águila no esta nada mal, también haría muy bonita pareja con Lucy, ojalá pueda enamorarse de él, por que algo si es claro Latís no se fijará en ella** – dijo Caldina con tristeza , imaginando la cara de la chica al enterarse que su amor no era correspondido.

**- Primavera¿ tú sabes a que vinieron Latís y sus amigos ?** – preguntó Ráfaga dirigiendo su vista al lugar donde se encontraba el hada.

- **Águila vino a visitar a Lucy, Geo vino a conocer Céfiro, Zas quiere estudiar como funcionan los Genios y Latís vino a distraerse un poco, a visitar la tumba de su hermano y a saludar a los viejos amigos, pierde cuidado Ráfaga, Latís no vino a quitarte tu puesto**. – respondió Primavera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alanis caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina, debía hacer uso de sus habilidad de ama de casa, _¿ Qué sería lo más apropiado para cocinar? _Los visitantes debían estar cansados y hambrientos, tenía que brindarles un buen trato para que se llevarán a su planeta natal una buena impresión de Céfiro.

La chica siguió su camino hasta que por fin pudo llegar a su destino , _la cocina ..._

- **Manos a la obra, tiene que ser algo suculento, un manjar para su paladar como dice Ascot** – mencionó la joven una vez que cruzaba la puerta que le permitía estar en la cocina.

-**Buenas noches Señorita Alanis ¿ Qué le trae por aquí?** – se dirigió a ella una mujer de edad avanzada.

**- Buenas noches Kaede San, hoy me toca preparar la cena. La señorita Presea se encuentra ocupada, así que todo ha quedado en mis manos** – respondió la hermosa mujer ante la mirada comprensiva de la anciana.

- **Entiendo señorita, entonces no hay tiempo que perder – **sonrió la anciana - **¿ ha pensado ya en algo para la cena ? –** preguntó nuevamente Kaede San.

**- Pues... aún no, dígame ¿ Qué piensa que sea lo mejor, tenemos visitas , me gustaría impresionarlos** – dijo Alanis dirigiéndose a la alacena de donde sacaba un mandil, se lo colocó para no estropear su vestido, amarró una mascada, en sus cabellos, de color negro con diseños bordados a mano con un hilo plateado que resaltaba el gris de sus ojos.

- **Tratándose de usted señorita, la cocina no puede estar en mejores manos como ya le he dicho** – sonrió la anciana **– Después de todo usted tiene un sazón exquisito, siempre lo he pensado y compartido con las otras mujeres**, _**" La señorita Alanis no tendrá problemas en conseguirse un apuesto ejemplar masculino , además de hermosa, bella por dentro, tiene una habilidad única en la cocina para mantener satisfecho a un hombre" **__-_

La anciana miró Alanis continuando con sus palabras de aliento ... e instrucción que las madres decían a sus hijas para dar confianza y esperanza a sus lindas jovencitas. Kaede San conocía muy bien a la joven hechicera desde niña; sabía que desde muy pequeña había perdido a sus padres en una batalla defendiendo a Céfiro de una invasión... se sentía herida, resentida con la vida y abandonada por todo ser querido, sin embargo esto no le quitaba el derecho de amar y ser amada, incluso la anciana conocía la trágica y triste historia de su falsa relación con el joven Zagato y el dolor que ella había sufrido al perderlo... parecía que la felicidad y el amor no estaban destinados para ser experimentados por ella.

**- Como decían nuestras mujeres del pasado , no hay como enamorar a un hombre por el estómago y hechizarlo con la dulce mirada , créame señorita usted tiene ambas cosas** – dijo la mujer brindando una sonrisa a la joven que se encontraba mirándola sin parpadear, las palabras de la anciana le golpeaban el corazón, haciéndole recordar aquellas otras palabras dichas por su amiga : _**" Créeme ya encontrarás al chico que aprecie lo mucho que vales, yo no soy buena dando consejos de Amor, pero estoy segura que en algún lugar del universo te esta buscando y no tarda en llegar a ti"**_

Alanis no sabía que responder, la conversación le había tomado por sorpresa, ella sólo debía dedicarse a preparar la cena y se encontraba hablando sobre sus aptitudes para ser esposa... _¿ Cómo era eso posible?_ .

**- Lo siento señorita Alanis , hablé de más** – dijo Kaede al percatarse de lo que habían ocasionado sus palabras en la joven.

**- Descuide Kaede San, estoy bien... sólo que me hizo pensar en algo que creí que yo debía olvidar para siempre** – respondió Alanis sacando de un refrigerador verduras frescas, empezó a picarlas en trozos pequeños para preparar una ensalada.

**- Entiendo señorita ... aunque no comprendo por que dice que usted no debería pensar en formar una familia ... donde pueda atender a su apuesto marido** – la mujer sonrió dejando volar su imaginación - **Por que ya verá será muy atractivo, y tendrán unos hermosos angelitos, puesto que no he conocido mujer más hermosa en todo Céfiro y me aventuraría a decir que en toda esta dimensión. Así que no ande pensando de manera pesimista, estoy segura que pronto estaremos festejando su boda.** – dijo la anciana dando confianza a la joven.

Alanis se ruborizó al imaginarse con una familia, de la manera en que la anciana se lo describía sonaba ser encantador... – _ni lo pienses Alanis ese tipo de destino no es para ti_ – se regaño mentalmente por querer imaginar aquello que Kaede le decía.

- **No estoy muy segura de ello Kaede San..**. – guardó silencio por cuatro segundos y continuo - **quiero pedirle que ya no toque más el tema**- dijo la chica mirando las verduras cortadas en pequeños trozos - _es algo que deseo olvidar... _– pensó la joven en silencio - **simplemente no esta en mis planes** – terminó respondiendo fríamente la joven.

**- Si señorita, como usted desee –** dijo la mujer con tristeza en sus palabras.

**- Otra cosa más Kaede San** – la chica clavó su vista en la figura de la anciana - **deja de llamarme Señorita Alanis, tú puedes llamarme Alanis, eres como mi abuela no hay persona en todo Céfiro que me conozca mejor que tú ... ni Guruclef que fué mi maestro, por favor llámame con la confianza con la que lo hacías cuando era una niña **– la pelinegra sonrió recodando su infancia **- sabes que no soy mayor, aunque la mayoría crea que uso magia para mantenerme joven, piensan que tengo más de 500 años –** una risita se escapó de los labios de la joven – **la verdad es que me siento muy orgullosa de mis 24 años.**

**- Si mi niña Alis** – la mujer asintió -** así será, nunca más le llamaré como si fuéramos dos completas extrañas, muchas gracias** – dijo la anciana se sentía conmovida por la confianza que Alanis le brindaba, después de algunos años se daba cuenta que la jovencita frente a ella, había madurado. La niña que había consolado tras la muerte de sus padres había crecido para convertirse en una mujer madura. Sin embargo, autocastigadora, el hecho de escuchar que ella misma se privaba de la oportunidad de amar, le ponía muy triste ... estaba preocupada por la que en el pasado había sido su pequeña princesita. _Una hermosa muñeca de porcelana_ como solía llamarla su padre.

- **No tienes por que dar las gracias Kaede**.** Soy Yo la que te agradece tus cuidados, tu cariño y tus consejos **– dijo la joven abrazando a la anciana, un cuadro tierno, ese abrazo le confirmó a la anciana la necesidad de afecto y confianza que la joven experimentaba, aparentaba ser una chica fuerte, fría e indiferente, pero la verdad era otra , eran mascarás y sombras del pasado que le atormentaban, era un hecho palpable que la joven hechicera, una de las mujeres más hermosas de Céfiro para ella la única, seguía atrapada en los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado.

**- Mi niña, no estas sola, estoy segura que nunca más lo estarás** – dijo la anciana.

- **Lo sé Kaede , te tengo a ti** – susurró - **Tú siempre estas conmigo cuando me siento perdida** – hubo un corto suspiro - **aunque he sentido últimamente que no encuentro el camino** – Alanis dejó correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas. No podía más, las palabras de Presea sobre su oportunidad de amor vagando en el universo en busca de ella, el perdón que supuestamente había recibido de las guerreras mágicas y habitantes de todo Céfiro incluyendo a los habitantes del palacio , la idea de ser correspondida por el amor y formar una familia como la anciana le había dicho minutos antes y lo más amenazante para ella el hecho de no poderse perdonar, era algo que le tenía al filo del desquicio... había perdido las ganas de vivir, de amar y de perdonarse a sí misma.

**- No habló sólo de mi Alis, tienes muchas personas a tu alrededor que te aprecian y lo único que desean es verte feliz** – dijo la mujer que le seguía abrazando.

**-... Si...-** dijo la chica asintiendo.

**- La señorita Presea y el joven Guruclef están preocupados por ti, deja que te ayuden mi niña. No te encierres en la crueldad que tú misma te has encargado de dar a tu alma, atormentándote día y noche por un pasado , que sólo es eso, pasado** – dijo Kaede.

Alanis se soltó del abrazo de la anciana que le brindaba paz a su alma y corazón. Sus palabras eran ciertas, necesitaba liberarse pronto de la crueldad creada por ella misma, ahora se daba cuenta que no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba permitir a su maestro y ¿amiga? Sí, Presea era su amiga, talvez la única en todo el planeta, ellos dos le ayudarían. Lo primero que debía hacer era perdonarse a sí misma...

-** Gracias Kaede San , ahora manos a la obra debemos seguir preparando la cena, nos comerán vivas si no la tenemos a tiempo – **dijo Alanis sonriendo.

**- Así es mi niña, Eres más bella cuando sonríes ...** – dijo la anciana.

**- Kaede San tiene razón, se ve preciosa señorita Alanis... más humana **– dijo un joven de cabellos verdosos que entraba a la cocina.

**- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias joven Paris** – respondió la chica ante el cometario del recién llegado.

**- Creo que sonó muy atrevido...** – guardó silencio clavando su vista en las Iris grisáceas de Alanis - , **pero no pude resistir ni un segundo en hacerlo saber **– dijo el chico de ojos color miel, con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Alanis siempre lograba avergonzarlo, era una chica que imponía con su belleza, su elegancia y su sofisticación.

**- No hay problema** – respondió la joven que seguía con su labor de preparar la cena, la ensalada estaba lista, la carne era cortada en finos pedazos para disfrutar más de la suavidad y así no fuera toda una odisea comerlos, la crema de elote estaba casi lista.

La anciana Kaede se había encargado de mezclar algunos granos de elote para que fuera irresistible probarla, la salsa que acompañaría la carne era una receta secreta que su madre le había enseñado a Alanis, deliciosa eran los comentarios que había recibido de todos los que alguna vez tenían la fortuna de haberla probado...

- **mmm... huele delicioso no puedo esperar a que sea hora de la cena. Cuando usted cocina es todo un banquete, lastima que rara vez lo haga **- hizo un cara de tristeza fingida - **Deberíamos votar para que la cocina quede a su cargo. Estoy seguro que muchos me apoyarían** – dijo Paris mientras respiraba el olor de la comida que cada vez más se iba impregnando en la cocina y lo mejor se iba colando por los pasillos llamando a las personas que estaban en los alrededores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tres hombres y una linda joven caminaban conversando animadamente por el pasillo que conducía al comedor principal, donde por lo general se reunían todas la noches para compartir juntos la cena. Habían jugado por treinta minutos con los niños en el jardín después de que el joven de cabellos castaños se retirará, les había dado hambre y el delicioso aroma no les ayudaba en nada en calmar su feroz apetito, caminaron hasta entrar a la habitación del comedor para tomar asiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Listo la cena esta lista** – se escuchó decir a Alanis una vez que empezaba a servir la comida en los platos, Paris sonrió al escuchar el comentario de la linda joven.

**- Perfecto, justo a tiempo, mis lombrices se comían entre ellas** – dijo el joven, obteniendo una pequeña risa de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la cocina.

**- Me alegra que se haya podido evitar** – dijo Kaede palmeando la espalda del joven de ojos color miel.

**- Igual yo** – sonrió Paris.

Alanis se quitó el mandil una vez que terminó de servir la comida. Todo estaba listo Kaede se había encargado de llevar la crema de elote a las personas que se encontraban ya sentadas en el comedor, los platos hondos estaban listos para ser rellenados con la exquisita crema, se encontró con la cara conocida de la guerrera mágica, pero le llamo la atención ver a los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban, ahora entendía ellos tres eran los visitantes a los cuales se les daba la cena especial preparada por Alanis.

**- Me voy a sentar señorita Alanis** – dijo Paris observándola sentada en un banquillo alto.

**- Adelante Paris, que disfruten de la cena** – dijo la joven, espontáneamente siéndose en confianza le guiño un ojo, acto que no paso desapercibido para el joven y atrajó su atención.

**- ¿ Ocurre algo?-** preguntó Alanis al darse cuenta que Paris le miraba insistentemente con algo de sorpresa.

**- No nada, sólo observaba lo hermosa que es** – dijo Paris logrando que Alanis se sonrojara – **Bien me voy, espero que hoy si nos acompañe en la cena, tiene semanas que lo hace sola en su habitación, pero como hay visitas no tiene pretexto** – terminó diciendo el joven, dejando sin palabras Alanis.

**- Joven Paris** – la chica dudo – **espere** -

Paris se detuvó – **Dígame** – soltó clavando su vista en ella.

- **Llámame Alanis** – dijo sin perder de vista su rostro – **Háblame con más confianza, quiero decir de tú** - él dibujó una sonrisa complacido por la mejoría que palpaba en relación a su trato con la hechicera – **por favor** – Alanis se sonrojó – **no soy tan mayor, no tanto como ustedes creen - **

**- Lo sé** – respondió Paris sin desvanecer la sonrisa – **Ascot me dijo que tenías alrededor de 23, 24 años - **

Alanis no supo que más decir, el príncipe Paris era el hermano menor de la princesa Esmeralda. La idea de que él le odiará por haber traicionado a su hermana, por no haber cumplido con su papel, la perseguía constantemente.

**- Me da gusto que podamos ser amigos** – el chico la miraba con ternura **– Ascot no deja de hablar, mejor dicho, no se cansa de decir lo maravillosa que eres y la verdad es una lastima que los demás no podamos decir lo mismo por el hecho de no conocerte a fondo** – guardó silencio – **Por cierto, Tú debes dejar de decirme joven Paris y decirme **_**Paris**_** a secas - **

Alanis asintió en silencio convenciéndose a sí misma de ir por buen camino.

Paris salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al comedor para saludar a los visitantes, había visto por la ventana la nave estacionada frente al palacio, debían ser los chicos de Autosam, los amigos de Lucy -_** ¿ vendrá Latís con ellos¿ Cual será el motivo de su visita?**_- se preguntó así mismo sin percatarse de ello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el comedor Marina conversaba amenamente con los jóvenes, cuando la presencia de Paris llamó su atención.

**- Paris ¿recuerdas a Águila?** – preguntó al joven que les miraba desde la entrada.

-** Claro, hola Águila , un saludo también a tus compañeros** – dijo Paris alzando su mano derecha a la altura de su frente, copiando un saludo militar.

- **Un placer volver a verte** – respondió Águila respondiendo de igual manera el ademán del joven –** ellos son mis amigos Geo y Zaz **– terminó presentando a los jóvenes sentados a su izquierda.

- **Mucho gusto chicos** – respondió Paris.

- **El gusto es nuestro –** respondieron los dos acompañantes del comandante.

**- ¿ Y Latis, cómo esta¿ Vino también a Céfiro? –** preguntó Paris.

- **Esta bien, igual que siempre. Vino a Céfiro, pero no sabemos a donde fué** – respondió Águila.

**- Ya veo no ha cambiado nada, característico de él**- dijo Paris.

**- Así es – **dijo asintiendo Águila.

**- Bueno ... ahora regreso debo avisar a Anaís, Presea y Guruclef que la cena esta lista –** dijo Paris dando media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Paris llegó hasta la habitación de Alanis, llamó a la puerta esperando que le permitieran el acceso a está.

**- Adelante –** se escucho la voz masculina del interior de la habitación.

Paris abrió la puerta entrando en el lugar ...

**- Que bien , todos se encuentran aquí, ya me veía buscándolos** – dijo Paris posando su mirada hacia la cama donde se encontraba la chica pelirroja **- ¿cómo sigue? –** preguntó el joven con interés.

**- Está mejor, ahora duerme** – respondió Presea que tocaba su frente.

- **Que bien, mi Anaís se encontraba muy preocupada por ella** – dijo Paris mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

**- Paris, ya estoy más tranquila, no digas esas cosas** – dijo Anaís sonrojada por el sentido de pertenencia que tenían sus palabras.

Guruclef sonrió ante el comentario de los jóvenes, era obvio el profundo amor que ambos sentían.

**- Chicos, poca charla y más acción, la cena esta lista y créanme Alanis cocina riquísimo, así que no hagamos esperar a nuestros estómagos ¿quieren?** - dijo Paris esperando la respuesta de las personas que estaban en la habitación.

La rubia le miró curiosa – **¿ Alanis ?** – soltó incrédula.

**- si ella hizo la cena** – respondió confiado el joven de ojos miel.

**- No me refería a eso** – dijo la rubia sin apartar su vista de sus ojos.

**- Se a que te refieres** – dijo Paris sonriendo – **luego te cuento, ahora a comer¿si?** -

**- Esta bien** – dijo la rubia acomodándose sus lentes.

**- Vamos** – dijo Guruclef .

**- Pero... ¿y Lucy?** – dijo Presea preocupada.

**- Ella va estar bien, debe descansar, si seguimos aquí le quitaremos la vitalidad que esta recuperando, vamos ya que la cena de Alanis nos espera** – dijo Guruclef mirando a Presea.

**- Si** – asintieron las dos chicas dirigiéndose a la puerta seguidas de los dos apuestos jóvenes.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaron hacia el comedor , Paris le comentaba a Anais sobre la llegada de los habitantes de Autosam y Latís, una extraña visita, que al parecer aún era un misterio para algunos.

- **Por fin llegaron , nos estamos muriendo de hambre** – dijo una mujer que de cabellos rosados de tez morena.

**- Hola Caldina** – dijo Anais saludando a la mujer.

- **Buenas noches chicos **– saludó Ráfaga a la llegada de los cuatro jóvenes.

**- Buenas noches** – respondieron el saludo.

**- Que gusto me da verlos Águila, Geo, Zaz** – dijo Anais sonriendo a los visitantes.

**- No tenía idea de que conocieras a los acompañantes del comandante** – dijo Paris separando una silla para que la guerrera mágica tomará asiento.

**- Si, los conocí en una visita que tuve de relaciones exteriores, cuando acompañe a Lucy** – respondió Anais.

**- Entiendo** – dijo Paris.

Ya todos los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, ya se habían hecho las presentaciones necesarias, sin embargo ninguno de los jóvenes allí presentes dijo el motivo de su visita, secretamente Ráfaga, Caldina y Ascot lo sabían, ya que la hada que acompañaba a Latís les había dicho la razón.

La cena empezó una vez que Kaede disculpase a Alanis por su ausencia. Ella había dicho que la joven ofrecía una disculpa por no poder acompañarles, ya que la cena le había dejado exhausta aparte de que había tenido un extenso y pesado día de trabajo, era razonable, los presentes lamentaban que la linda mujer no se encontrara presente para agradecerle y felicitarle por la exquisita cena que les había preparado. Todos se encontraban ocupados halagando y disfrutando de la cena que habían olvidado la ausencia de una persona más. El caballero del misterio aún no llegaba, se había perdido de una cena en compañía de los viejos amigos...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Continuará..._

Hola Chicas ¿ Qué les pareció este capítulo, intente que quedará largo y lo antes posible, agradezco sus comentarios y reviews, espero seguir recibiéndolos, si tienen sugerencias prometo tomarlas en cuenta, seguiré procurando actualizar lo antes posible.

Sobre las parejas, ya estarán imaginando como van a quedar algunas, sólo les puedo decir que daré muchas sorpresas y que si juntaré aquellos personajes que nunca se imaginaron y otras que son clásicas en las historias de otras autoras... Sólo espero que ese detalle no sea motivo para abandonar la lectura de mi historia, pero entenderé y respetaré su decisión. Espero que la personalidad de los personajes si se asemeje a la que se vio en la historia, talvez algunas variables que permita flexibilidad en algunos aspectos.

Agradecimientos especiales a Ceres, Fairy Umi, Kuu y Luna, sigan leyendo ... onegai

_**Notas de la autora**__: Acá esta el capítulo 3 corregido y tomé la libertad de aumentar una escena para que tomará forma para lo que viene. Realmente espero ofrecer calidad, como dicen " la práctica hace al maestro". Un beso a todos y agradezco su comprensión y paciencia. El capítulo 5 esta en camino._

_Alis chan._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de las Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenece, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, solo la historia es de mi inspiración y no busco obtener lucro._

_**Capitulo 4: Lo que esconden los corazones**_

Un grupo de personas conversaba amenamente sentados en el comedor principal, disfrutando de la cena

**- Todo esta exquisito** – decía un joven de ojos miel.

**- Por supuesto, Alanis tiene unas manos maravillosas** – respondió un joven de cabellos castaños.

**- Así es, usando magia y cocinando es la mejor –** secundó un joven de cabellos color verde.

**- Si es una mujer hermosa y con muchos dones, no entiendo por que no ha encontrado un hombre que la ame... miren que puedo jurar que es la más bella... hombres de otros planetas matarían por tenerla...**- decía una mujer de cabellos rosados.

_- Cof, Cof, Cof_… - interrumpió un joven fingiendo tos – **Caldina no creo que sea correcto que hablen de una persona cuando no está presente -**

**- Lo siento GuruClef, no quise ser imprudente** – dijo Caldina guardando silencio, encogiendo sus hombros.

**- Si dicen que es una mujer bella, no entiendo él por que no tenga quien le ame** – decía uno de los visitantes de Autosam.

**- Geo, ya escucharon a GuruClef no hablaremos de las personas que no están presentes** – dijo el comandante de las fuerzas de Autosam.

**- Como digas Águila, lo lamento** – dijo Geo bajando su mirada, clavándola en sus alimentos.

**- No hablan nada malo sobre ella, al contrario, sólo son halagos** – dijo una de las guerreras mágicas bebiendo de su refresco.

**- Marina por favor, sabemos que Alanis es una mujer reservada, opinó igual que GuruClef debemos respetar su ausencia** – dijo una señorita rubia con lentes mirando a su amiga.

**- Anais no dije nada que no fuera cierto, más que reservada, yo la llamaría la Dama del misterio** – dijo Marina sonriendo.

**- Entonces sería la pareja perfecta para Latis –** dijo el visitante más joven que provenía de Autosam.

**- Tienes razón... ahora que lo pienso así... –** dijo Geo entrometiéndose en la conversación, tocaba su barbilla imaginando a la pareja.

**- Basta Chicos... no metamos a Latis en esto... dejemos el tema por la paz... Lo lamento GuruClef –** dijo el comandante disculpándose, inclinando su cabeza en dirección al mago.

Un silencio desolador se formó una vez que el jovencito hablaba de la posible relación que se pudiera dar entre las dos personas nombradas como los representantes del misterio.

Marina sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con el simple hecho de imaginarse a su amiga Lucy sola y triste... ella no se lo merecía... había luchado tanto que era de esperar que algún día sus deseos de tener como su pareja a Latis fueran cumplidos.

Anais cruzó miradas con Paris en silencio, sabían del profundo amor que la guerrera mágica del fuego sentía por aquel caballero, temieron que él poder hablar de la posibilidad de que otra mujer ocupará el corazón de su galán le hiciera tener una recaída.

Caldina y Ráfaga siguieron comiendo como si no hubiesen escuchado sobre el tema. La ilusionista sabía de sobra que el simple hecho de pensar en Latis era un peligro para la tranquilidad de su enamorado, con ternura posó una de sus manos sobre la del joven dándole apoyo para lo que viniera.

Presea observaba todo en silencio, escuchaba las palabras de los visitantes y de sus amigos, sin embargo no podía concentrarse en nada a la vez, sus pensamientos seguían dando vueltas en su mente... las palabras que había cruzado con Alanis le tenían preocupada... afligida... la angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo... necesitaba salir de ese lugar... respirar aire fresco... disipar su mente...

**- Me retiro, que tengan buena noche** – dijo Presea mirando a Caldina, comunicándole en silencio que la dejaba a cargo de los visitantes.

La joven ilusionista entendió a la perfección el mensaje, asintió con una sonrisa dándole seguridad para que se marchase tranquila... La rubia se puso de pie, sin decir una palabra más se retiro.

Los caballeros se pusieron de pie despidiendo a la señorita, dando un buenas noches...

- **Tengo una pregunta para ustedes Águila** – dijo GuruClef serio dando por terminada la conversación que se había iniciado hacía unos instantes.

**- La que quieras** – respondió el comandante

**- ¿Quiero saber la o las razones por las que han venido?** – preguntó un tranquilo Mago, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

**- Vinimos de paseo, nada que pueda alarmarte... tómalo como una forma de fortalecer lazos de amistad...- **respondió Águila con calma.

**- Entiendo... una pregunta más...** – dijo el mago.

**- Dime** – dijo Águila observándole con interés.

**- ¿ Conoces la razón del regreso de Latis ?** – preguntó Guruclef

**- No puedo responder por Latis, él tiene sus propias razones... sólo puedo decirte que no ha venido a quedarse –** dijo Águila bebiendo de su copa de vino.

**- Lo sé... tú tampoco conoces las razones de Latis** – dijo GuruClef sin quitar su vista de los tres visitantes.

**- No...** – respondió Águila clavando su mirada en el líquido que se encontraba en su copa.

**- Hablaré con él más tarde** – dijo GuruClef poniéndose de pie – **que tengan buena noche, con su permiso -**

**- Propio** – se escuchó en una sola voz de todos los presentes.

**- Disculpa GuruClef** – dijo un joven cabellos castaños.

**- Sí, Ascot** – dijo el mago deteniendo su camino.

**- ¿Quisiera saber dónde nos vamos a ver para tocar nuestra conversación pendiente?** – Preguntó Ascot.

- **Búscame en el jardín dentro de media hora** – dijo GuruClef siguiendo su camino.

Las conversaciones seguían... se comentaba de lo hermoso que era Céfiro sin la necesidad de un pilar... sobre algunos otros cambios que habían ocurrido desde su primera visita que no fuera muy amistosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el jardín principal donde las guerreras mágicas acostumbraban jugar con los niños se encontraba una joven de cabello rubio que era sujetado por un listón rojo en forma de coleta. La chica miraba el caer del agua en la fuente cuando un chico de ojos azules y cabello púrpura llegó hacia donde ella se encontraba.

**- Presea ¿ Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó un joven observando la figura de la mujer.

**- GuruClef** - susurró Presea el nombre del joven mientras volteaba a verlo - **nada sólo vine a distraerme un poco. Estoy preocupada.**

**- ¿ Y qué es lo que te preocupa?** – GuruClef se sentó a un lado de Presea, quedando frente a ella.

_**- Es Lucy **_– dijo la joven preocupada - **lo que le ocurrió me tiene preocupada, tengo miedo que sea algo malo**- Respondió la joven bajando el rostro intentando ocultar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

- **Lucy esta bien, nada malo le va a ocurrir** - GuruClef tomó la barbilla de la rubia, levantó su rostro delicadamente, para poder encontrarse con sus dulces ojos color miel.

La joven se sorprendió por el acto del mago, sin poder evitarlo buscó la mirada del apuesto joven

**- No entiendes Guruclef, temó por lo que pueda ocurrir a Céfiro -**

**- Debe haber una buena razón para que temas por el planeta** – dijo GuruClef sin apartar su mirada del rostro de la joven.

**- No tuve tiempo de comentarte cuando estábamos en la habitación de Alanis, por que Anais llego y luego fuimos a cenar** – dijo la joven con preocupación.

**- Tranquila ¿ Qué es eso que no pudiste comentarme antes?** – preguntó interesado el mago.

- **Alanis me dijo que encontró a Lucy inconsciente fuera de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la tiara que elegía al Pilar de Céfiro** – Respondió Presea

**- ¿ Cómo dices?** – El joven se acercó más a la joven acortando la distancia entre ellos a unos cuantos centímetros - **¿ Y dime que hacia Alanis en ese Lugar ?** – Guruclef siguió con su interrogatorio, su rostro se llenaba de sorpresa por escuchar a la rubia decirle el lugar donde habían encontrado a la guerrera mágica, intentó cambiar su actitud para no preocupar a la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

- **Alanis sintió una presencia Maligna en ese lugar y cuando ella fue a la torre, su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando en la entrada de la habitación se encontró con Lucy** – la joven hizo una pausa.

**-...- **el joven asintió, escuchándola atento.

**- ¿Ahora puedes entender mi preocupación? -** dijo Presea levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentada, buscando evitar que el mago percibiera la angustia que se apoderaba de su corazón, empezó a caminar a dirección de la entrada del lugar... no tenía las palabras para dar más explicaciones... era una conversación la cual deseaba dejar inconclusa.

**- ¿Adónde vas?** – preguntó GuruClef, seguía con su mirada el trayecto de la rubia hasta la entrada del jardín... comprendiendo que la conversación no tendría fin.

- **Iré a ver a Lucy** – detuvó su camino - **sigue durmiendo en la habitación de Alanis, tengo que arreglar una habitación de huéspedes para Alanis, no creo que ella quiera dormir en la habitación de Lucy** – respondió Presea observando el pasillo que le llevaría a su destino.

**- Entiendo** – GuruClef se puso de pie- **Presea espera** – Habló Guru Clef observando como la joven se disponía a seguir con su camino.

**- Dime **– respondió Presea girando su rostro para cruzarse con la mirada del mago.

**- ¿ Ya instalaste a los 3 jóvenes que vienen de Autosam?**_ –_ preguntó GuruClef, hizo una pausa y prosiguió - **supongo que Latís se quedará en su habitación -**

**- No te preocupes por ello, Caldina ya se hizo cargo de llevar a los jóvenes a sus habitaciones –** respondió la rubia.

**- Tú siempre tienes todo bajo control** – decía el joven acercándose a Presea - **Gracias por todo Presea -**

- **No me des las gracias a mí. El crédito lo tienen Alanis y Caldina ellas se encargaron de la Cena y de instalar a los invitados** – decía Presea con ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- **Siempre tan modesta Presea, esta bien cuando vea a Caldina y Alanis les agradeceré a ellas** – dijo GuruClef parando su camino frente a la joven.

**- ¿ Se te ofrece algo más?** – preguntó Presea amablemente.

**- Si** – respondió el joven sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la joven.

**- Dime** – dijo Presea sintiendo una sensación nerviosa correr por sus piernas.

_**- Presea ... yo ... quisiera ...**_ – balbuceó inseguro - **decirte algo que he querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo** – dijo Guruclef buscando los ojos de la joven, mientras tomaba sus manos.

La chica se puso nerviosa al sentir las manos del joven junto a las suyas

– **¿** _**Qué me está ocurriendo?**_ – Pensó Presea mientras Guruclef tomaba sus manos y las acercaba a sus labios. La chica reaccionó asustada.

– **Es tarde Guruclef y debo ver a Lucy e instalar a Alanis en otra recámara **– se soltó de las manos del joven antes de que este las besará y se retiró del lugar casi corriendo, su corazón latía demasiado apresurado.

– **Puedo sentir mi corazón latir más rápido que nunca**- decía la rubia mientras tocaba sus mejillas y pensaba en las palabras del joven.

– _**Esta bien Presea, por hoy pudiste escapar, pero la próxima vez quieras o no te diré lo que siento por ti y por tu reacción estoy seguro que tú me correspondes**_ - Guruclef traía pensamientos a su mente dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el comedor seguían las conversaciones, donde se comentaban las anécdotas vividos durante estos últimos años... cada uno de los presentes empezaba a retirarse.

**- Chicos tengo que retirarme** – dijo despidiéndose Ascot.

- **Pero aún es temprano Ascot** – dijo la jovencita de cabellos azules.

- **Guruclef me espera... mañana llegan más visitas... las princesas de Cizeta vienen para acá –** dijo Ascot retirándose.

**- Entiendo como embajador del Planeta debes estar listo para recibirles ¿cierto? – **decía Marina sonriendo.

**- Así es, nos vemos mañana –** dijo Ascot saliendo de la habitación

**- Hasta mañana** - dijeron los chicos viendo desaparecer la figura del joven.

Ascot caminó por el pasillo sumido en sus pensamientos, había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, primero la interrupción de su lección de magia, después la llegada de los habitantes de Autosam y el antiguo comandante de Céfiro, el extraño comportamiento de Marina... todo estaba muy raro esperaba que nada malo fuera a ocurrir ya que la visita de las princesas de Cizeta también había sido una sorpresa para él... sólo faltaba que la princesa de Faren llegará después...

El joven alzó su vista para encontrarse con la linda rubia que se encargaba de hacer las armas de los guerreros.

**- Presea ¿ estas bien?** – preguntó Ascot preocupado al verle desubicada.

**- Si, ando algo distraída** – respondió Presea con una sonrisa fingida para no preocupar al aprendiz de hechicero.

**- Ya veo, entonces ve a descansar, estas pálida** – dijo el joven.

**- Si lo haré, gracias** – dijo Presea.

- **Una cosa más ¿ Has visto a GuruClef?** – preguntó Ascot.

**- Él esta en el jardín principal** – respondió Presea para seguir su camino.

**- Gracias, buenas noches Presea** – dijo Ascot sonriendo, caminó lentamente hacia el jardín.

Presea siguió su camino con paso tranquilo, tenía dos lugares en mente primero ir a ver como seguía Lucy, después buscaría a Alanis para instalarla en alguna otra habitación, si no era que ya estaba descansando en otro lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Te estaba esperando Ascot –** se escuchó la voz masculina de una persona oculta por la oscuridad de la noche.

**- GuruClef, lamento la demora... me quede entretenido en la conversación** – decía Ascot acercándose hacia donde estaba su maestro.

**- No te preocupes –** dijo GuruClef – **Dime ¿Qué ocurre con Cizeta? -**

**- Nada grave... las princesas vienen de visita **– respondió Ascot.

**- ¿Ya lo sabe Alanis? –** El mago se puso de pie.

**- Ella fue la que me comunicó que no era necesario ir al planeta de Cizeta, ya que las princesas Tata y Tatra vendrían a Céfiro** – respondió Ascot.

**- Fue ella la que te dijo que hablarás conmigo** – preguntó GuruClef.

- **Así es, Alanis dijo que te lo comentará para que me dieras instrucciones, al parecer ella tiene otros planes** – dijo Ascot.

- **Entiendo, Alanis sale mañana a Faren. La princesa Aska convocó una reunión con la representante de las relaciones exteriores de nuestro planeta** – dijo GuruClef.

**- Ya veo... entonces Alanis no estará para acompañarme a recibir a las princesas** – dijo Ascot más para sí mismo que como comentario para su maestro.

**- Pídele a Marina que te acompañe. Ella las conoce muy bien, yo tengo otros asuntos en que ocuparme** – dijo GuruClef pensando en lo que Presea le había dicho sobre donde se encontraba Lucy inconsciente.

**- Esta bien... mañana durante el desayuno se lo pediré** – dijo Ascot – **Las princesas llegan en medio día.**

- **Lo dejó en tus manos, sé que Alanis confía en ti por eso te envió conmigo para comunicarme que estabas capacitado para recibir a nuestras visitantes** - dijo GuruClef caminando hacia la salida del Jardín.

**- GuruClef** – Ascot observaba como su maestro caminaba hacia la salida

**- ¿Dime? –** seguía su camino.

**- Los visitantes que son originarios de Autosam, deben hablar de sus motivos para estar en Céfiro con Alanis ¿cierto?** – dijo el joven temeroso, no quería cometer imprudencias.

**- Cierto** – respondió GuruClef perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo.

_**- Supongo que eso será una vez que regrese**_ – pensó Ascot saliendo también del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación, debía recobrar fuerzas y energías para el día que venía...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el pasillo principal que hacia la conexión con las habitaciones del castillo se encontraban reunidos los jóvenes que compartieron la cena.

**- Jóvenes de Autosam, deben seguirme...Yo les indicaré donde están sus habitaciones **– dijo Caldina haciendo la señal de que debían despedirse de los demás.

**- Un placer chicos, hasta mañana** – dijo el chico al que llamaban Geo.

**- Buenas noches** - respondieron los restantes en coro.

- **Buenas noches** – se despidió el chico mecánico, el más joven de los visitantes.

**-...-** el comandante de Autosam sólo inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida.

Caldina se despidió con un casto beso en los labios de Ráfaga y con un " Chao " de las guerreras mágicas y el hermano menor de la princesa esmeralda. Los chicos siguieron a la linda mujer de tez morena...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Continuará..._

Agradecimientos a todas la personas que me han apoyado en esta historia...espero que sigan leyendo

_**Notas de la autora**__: Por fin el capítulo 4 reeditado. Realmente espero que sea calidad lo que estén leyendo. Ya pronto viene el capítulo 5 y con éste muchas sorpresas. Muchas gracias por su paciencia._

Les aprecia Alis Chan.


End file.
